Secrets
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Written for LJ's famdomwords100 comm, it features various fandoms with "secret" as the prompt that links them together. Each is a one-shot of 100 words with various ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Keeping secrets…  
Fandom: Fushugi Yuugi

Bonus: None  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: T for implied cross-dressing as well as implied sex  
Summary/Other Info: For those who are not familiar with the fandom, Nuriko after the death of his little sister, starts living as a woman in order to keep her memory alive. He realizes her dream of living in the emperor's palace as one of his concubines and wants to become his bride, in much the same manner his little would have. It is a lonely existence until fate steps in and reveals him to be one of the seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku.

Nuriko contemplates his lonely existence as one of Emperor Hotohori's concubines…

888

Nuriko stared at himself in the mirror. He had come so close to finally meeting the emperor today, and suddenly pretending to be his sister seemed harder than he had once thought. While he did have practice living as woman, he knew his secret would be out the minute he shared the emperor's bed.

_Oh, Kourin-chan… _He sighed. _If only there was someone here I could trust…like a real friend, and not a temporary ally who'd betray me in a heartbeat…_

Nuriko smiled sadly at his reflection.

_Perhaps some secrets are best kept by oneself… lonely as that is, eh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of debts and secrets…  
Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Bonus: None  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: For those of you not familiar with the fandom, Kyoya is the Host Club's treasurer and as such is keeping tabs on Haruhi's debt and how much she still owes. In the opening chapters/first episode, she breaks an expensive vase when entering the HC's meeting room. As the school's lone scholarship student, she pretends to be a boy so that she can work off her debt as a member of the Host Club. Basically they charm the female student body in a series of afternoon teas and parties.

Kyouya sits through a Host club's meeting wondering when his fellow hosts will figure out the secret he's been keeping…

888

I've got a secret so painfully obvious; I'm surprised none of you have guessed it. Think about it. Come on, you can do it… Must I tell you people? I feel my lips twitching upwards in the briefest of smiles over that thought. It quickly turns into a mental sigh when no light bulbs pop up over your heads as you figure it out. In fact, the thought that you'll never guess it is a rather depressing one… And yet, one can only hope… Then again, looking at you, Haruhi, I pray you'll never guess you've repaid your debt …


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Anti-nostalgic…  
**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Bonus:** None  
**Team:** Fire  
**Challenge:** Secrets  
**Rating/Warnings:** T for yaoi overtones  
**Summary/Other Info**: Gravitation is a Boys Love series about an up and coming young rock star, Shuichi Shindou and his older novelist boyfriend, Eiri Yuki. Hiro Nakano is Shuichi's best friend from high school…

Title is from a Gravitation song by the same name.

Some things are better off left secret…

888

Hiro tried not to look at his friend as Shuichi stripped down to nothing. They were backstage at a Bad Luck, getting ready for the show. He could see his best friend was nervous without his lover. Unfortunately, Yuki was away on a book tour. So Hiro gallantly stepped into his role as level-headed best friend, which did wonders for calming the pink-haired singer down. The only trouble was it had reawaken Hiro's long buried secret desires for his fellow bandmate. And that was something the guitarist had no intention of acting on. Some things were better off left secret…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Heart kept secrets  
Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
Bonus: none  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Summary/Other Info: For those unfamiliar with Kenshin, it takes place during the Meiji era in Japan. Kenshin is the former Battousai, a legendary assassin. Now he's changed his ways and strives to protect the people of Japan. He meets up the daughter of dojo's owner who has died, leaving her to try and carry on his work alone. The rest they say is history…

Kenshin finally decides to come clean and tell the woman he loves all his secrets…

888

Kenshin sat on the dojo's low veranda and stared up at the stars. The former Battousai had fallen in love with the dojo's owner, a feisty slip of a girl named Kaoru. He longed to tell her, but life lately had a way of casting him in the role of merciless assassin, instead of the lovable fool she saw him as. Little by little his secrets had come out, but there were still things he wanted to tell her.

Smiling, she sat next to him. "Kenshin…?"

Taking her hand, he said, "Kaoru, there's something this one wishes to tell you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Painful secrets  
Fandom: Loveless  
Bonus: None  
Team:Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: K+ for angst  
Summary/Other Info: For those not familiar with the fandom, Loveless is a dark fantasy full of mystery and centers around a 12 year old, Name Ritsuka Aoyagi, and his older brother's friend, Soubi Agatsuma who form a bond while trying to unravel the mystery of Ristuka's brother, Seimei's death.

Ritsuka demands an answer, but will Soubi give him one?

888

_Why won't you tell me how Seimei died? Are you afraid of upsetting me? Why is it such a huge secret, Soubi?_ Ristuka looked up at the twenty year old, his eyes wet with unshed tears. _Why are you keeping secrets from me? I thought you were supposed to do my bidding!_ He looked away, seeming far younger than his twelve years and startling moments of maturity would suggest. "Tell me about Seimei!"

Soubi sighed. He hated making Ritsuka cry, hated keeping things from him, but he had no choice. Some things had to remain secret for now. "I can't…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sensei's Secret…  
Fandom: Natsume Yuujinchou  
Bonus: None  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: Nastume Yuujinchou (Natsume's book of friends) Natsume is an orphan, who for as long as he can remember was able to see spirits (youkai) like his late grandmother. She had when she was around his age, collected their names in a book of power, so that they would her bidding. Natsume inherits the book, and instead of using it like his granny did, he decides to set the youkai free. He does this with the help of a powerful youkai, Madara, whom he accidentally set free from his prison in a shrine.

888

Natsume and Madara shared many secrets. The little cat, that the boy called Nyanko-sensei, was really the powerful youkai, Madara, who occasionally threatened to eat him and steal his book of friends. That book, an heirloom from Natsume's late grandmother, was another secret of sorts, at least from the humans Natsume knew. The book of names was a list of youkai who did his grandmother's bidding. The boy's plan to set them free was no secret. Madara was reluctantly forced into helping him time after time. Not that he minded, as Sensei secretly liked him more than he let on…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Ono's secret desire  
Fandom: Antique bakery  
Bonus: None  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: T for yaoi overtones  
Summary/Other Info: Antique bakery is about the lives of four men who work in a small bakery café. Ono, the shop's patissier, is known for his demonic gay powers, Tachibana, the shop's owner is a womanizer, Kanda, is a former boxer and si now Ono's apprentice, and Chikage, a childhood friend of Tachibana's, is a bit on the clumsy side and wears dark glasses because of his poor eyesight.

Ono's in love…

_For Sensei…_

888

Ono's secret was no secret to anyone there, with the possible exception of Tachibana. Kanda had figured it out in a heartbeat, but then again, Ono knew the kid was sharp. He looked over at his boss and sighed. _I can't believe you don't know what's going on right under your nose… You nearly caught us together in the storeroom…Putting his glasses on my ass! That was the tail end of a kiss!! Oh gods, what a kiss?!_

The Antique's patissier looked over at Chikage and smiled._ If I had to have a secret desire, I'm glad it's you, Chikage-san…_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: It's no secret you're my friend…  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Bonus: None  
Team: Fire  
Challenge: Secrets  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Summary/Other Info: CCS is a magical girl series about a little girl named, Sakura and her adventures catching all the Clow Cards she accidentally set free. Touya is her older brother and Yuki is best friend, who's also the magical being Yue…

Touya finds keeping a secret is good when you get a best friend because of it…

888

Touya had known right from the start that the new kid in his class, Tsukishiro Yukito, was not what he had seemed. In fact, the high school senior was convinced Yuki had no idea he was really a magical being. Touya, drawn to his aura, kept it from him and the two wound up becoming the best of friends, despite the secret. Then again, the tall dark haired senor had spent a lifetime keeping them, so one more did not matter in the least. Yuki was simply his best friend with a huge appetite… And he liked it that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Natural Woman  
**Fandom:** Inuyasha  
**Bonus:** None  
**Team:** Fire  
**Challenge:** Secrets  
**Rating/Warnings:** T  
**Summary/Other Info** Inuyasha is the story of Inuyasha the half demon & the girl from the future, Kagome. Renkotsu and Jakotsu are part of the Shichinintai, a group of seven minor villains that appeared early on in the series. Renkotsu is bald, but wears a scarf on his head to cover it.

Please note that this is AU and would take place before the events in canon.

There's something about Renkotsu that Jakotsu doesn't know…

_For Hime-sama, who'd appreciate the absurdity in this new 'verse…_

888

Renkotsu had a dirty little secret. Well, the others knew about it except Jakotsu. There were so many times he was half tempted to let the annoying misogynistic cross-dresser in on it, but he had to admit, he secretly loved the attention. Jakotsu was in a word drop-dead gorgeous and he could have had his pick of the women they encountered while taking over a daimyo's mansion. But he had chosen Renkotsu as his latest conquest and so far the fire-breather was playing hard to get. What he did not know was that Jakotsu was completely aware of his secret…


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Cross-dressers in love

**Fandom: ** Inuyasha  
**Bonus:** None  
**Team:** Fire  
**Challenge:** Secrets  
**Rating/Warnings:** T  
**Summary/Other Info: ** Inuyasha is the story of Inuyasha the half demon & the girl from the future, Kagome. Renkotsu and Jakotsu are part of the Shichinintai, a group of seven minor villains that appeared early on in the series. Renkotsu is bald, but wears a scarf on his head to cover it.

Please note that this is AU and would take place before the events in canon.

Jakotsu has a flaming desire for the fire-breather…

_For Vexed-chan, who begged for more of this new 'verse…_

888

Jakotsu made no secret of being drawn to Renkotsu like a moth to a flame. Despite his preference for men, the misogynistic cross-dresser had a thing for the fire-breather, who spent her days pretending to be a man. Their fellow comrades-in-arms also made no secret of the fact they found the whole situation highly amusing. But that did not stop the cross-dresser from trying. He found the fire-breather to be the perfect woman; tall, muscular, handsome, and more importantly, resistant to his charms. They all made secret bets about the two, with no clear winner, despite Renkotsu being with child…


End file.
